


Miscalculation

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Sniv, Beta!Throk, Doggy Style, M/M, Sexual Humor, someone gets stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When he had wanted to fuck, that did not mean he wanted it to lead to such shenanigans.





	Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend Ruby and this idea came into fruition. 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

“Is…haaa….is this good—?”

“Just. Put. It. IN!”

Sniv frowned and then hummed before he pressed closer to him and then slowly slips his cock inside the other. Throk moaned as he shivered and slumped.

Finally….FINALLY he was getting fucked. 

Stars he’s been so stressed lately and with the others so busy he’s hardly had time to just lay back and get all the tension fucked out of him. Thank the stars Sniv had had the same break time as him today.

As much as he’d love it to be C.G, or Sendak or Branko, at this point he just needed. To. Be. Fucked.

Sniv moaned as he leaned over his fellow commander’s back and thrust into him with a soft gasp. Oh stars Commander Throk was so wet and soft around his sock and seemed to know how to squeeze around him just right—

He grunted when he tried to pull back to thrust back in but his cock wouldn’t budge. He blinked slowly and looked down a moment.

“….Sniv.”

His ears perk up and he gulps at the sheer amount of utter annoyance Throk managed to fit into his tone.

“Yes?”

“Why are you stopping?”

Sniv winced, “…Ah….funny thing Throk….” his ears lower at the growl he gets, “…I’m stuck….”

There’s a long moment of silence. Sniv was hesitant to speak, simply opening and closing his mouth.

3….2…..1…

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?”

Sniv stumbled back….which was NOT a good idea because he pulled poor Throk with him.

“GAH! Sniv!!” Throk growls, eye twitching, “Do not move you idiot!”

He gulped and held his hands up, blushing a bit. Well…he knows his cock is a bit thicker than most but stars he didn’t think it would ever get stuck in anyone. And of course it had to be one of the more versatile commanders.

“I…I am so sorry Throk….”

“I don’t want your apology, I want your cock out of me!!!”

His ears perk up when he hears the door open and looks. 

C.G. stood there with his eyes almost bugging out a bit. He opened and closed his mouth as he stares at them and gulps. Throk rises his arm and looked at one of his lovers at the door.

“C.G.! Help! He’s stuck inside me!”

The poor commander’s eye twitched and he held his claws up slowly and started to back away.

“C.G. DONT YOU DARE WALK AWAY!”

Sniv’s ears lower and he gulps at the loud shouting. Though it did make C.G. pause and give a resigned groan. The poor Galra slowly walked over and tried so hard not to see where their hips were joined.

He slowly put his claws together and gave small, silent pray with a deep inhale of breath.

“…Yes Throk? How can I help you?” 

How he managed to keep his voice steady was quite the feat.

Throk growls, his eye and brow twitching, “Go to the kitchens. Grab either food goo, or the butter from the top shelf. And be QUICK.”

Now it was Sniv’s turn for his eyes to bug out, “Wh-what!?”

“….Why can’t I just run to your room and grab your lube?”

“ITS A THIRTY MINUTE WALK TO MY QUARTERS, THE KITCHEN TAKES FIVE MINUTES FROM HERE AND MY SHIFT STARTS IN 15 MINUTES! NOW GO TO THE KITCHEN AND GRAB THE DAMN BUTTER!!”

C.G. paled and ran out to do as he told. Better to just get it over with than to question or argue,

Sniv gulped heavily an trembled in fear. In all his centuries of service he’s never seen Throk this pissed. 

_How do I get myself into these messes?_

C.G. pokes his head back, “The rectangular kind or the spread?”

“CEEEEEGEEEEEEE!!”

“Spread, got it,” he ran back out.

………………

When C.G, turned the corner he barely avoided running into Haxus.

Who was just staring at him with an unreadable expression.

“Aaaaaah….hi Haxus….”

_Don’t ask, don’t ask for stars sake please do not ask what—_

“….What exactly does Throk need butter for?” 

_YOU PIECE OF—_

“The witch’s cat got stuck!” He blurted before mentally smacking himself, “….Gotta get him out before she finds out!”

Haxus frowned, “…I see.”

C.G. yelled when the data pad is pushed into his chest and Haxus heads in—

“ _YOU ARE NEVER FUCKING ME AGAIN SNIV!!! NOT WITHOUT A SHIT TON OF LUBRICANT YOU HEAR ME!? IF I WANTED SOMETHING STUCK IN ME I WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR HAXUS’ KNOT—!”  
_

And quickly snapped around to walk out, looking at C.G. with a look of such unadulterated judgement it made the poor man squirm.

“…It seems like someone got stuck in the cat,” Haxus deadpanned, eye twitching. No amount of mental bleach could erase what was seen….

_“C.G. WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT BUTTER!?”_


End file.
